Ultimate Echo Echo (TNO)
Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo has White metal skin, fifteen green removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and longer arms and legs. Also, Echo Echo's power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. Ultimate Echo Echo is about Ben's height and has stumped feet. Ultimate Echo Echo's mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but he can open it and it moves with emotion. Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. Ultimate Echo Echo wears the evolved Ultimatrix MK10 symbol on his chest. He also has a black upper chest. Ultimate Ben 10 as Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo has blue metal skin, fifteen blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and longer arms and legs. Also, Echo Echo's power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. Ultimate Echo Echo is about Ben's height and has stumped feet. Ultimate Echo Echo's mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but he can open it and it moves with emotion. Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. Ultimate Echo Echo wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Echo Echo Negative Ultimate Echo Echo has red eyes and red cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His head is wide and angular, with a silvery forehead and black "ears" on the sides. His Sonic Disks are red instead of blue and they look like his head, not having a sunken look to them. The spikes on the Ultimatrix (Recreated) symbol connect to some discs and he also has black stripes on his stomach and legs. He has purple metal skin. Powers and Abilities Like Echo Echo, he can release sonic screams from his mouth or from Sonic Disks on his body. He can also duplicate like Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. Ultimate Echo Echo can fly by using sound waves. Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. Ultimate Echo Echo can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he is able to use sound abilities in space. Ultimate Echo Echo possesses enhanced strength and durability. Equipment Ultimate Echo Echo manipulates the power of sound, but he can also send out the Sonic Disks on his body to project powerful sonic blasts, which can knock someone out, shatter steel, or even crush a military tank, with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo can multiply the Sonic Disks once they have separated from his body, creating as many as needed. Ultimate Echo Echo can use his Sonic Disks to use an exceedingly deadly move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire full sonic blasts. In The New Omniverse, Ultimate Echo Echo can use his sonic disks to duplicate. Weaknesses Ultimate Echo Echo's containment suit is made of metal, so he can be magnetized. Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Disks can be stopped by electricity. Plus, if the Sonic Disks are electrocuted, Ultimate Echo Echo is vulnerable to it as well. Trivia *Credits to User:DioBrando1867. Ultimate Echo Echo TNO.png|Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate_Echo_Echo TNO2.png|Ultimate Ben 10 as Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate_echo_echo_tno_Albedo.png|Ultimate Echo Echo (Albedo) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Sonorosians